When You're Gone
by RainbowMelody
Summary: [ Maria x Basil ] Everything that I do reminds me of you... I miss you. Songfic to Avril Lavigne's When You're Gone oneshot Magical Melody.


**When You're Gone**

-----

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harvest Moon, nor do I own the song When You're Gone. The song is by Avril Lavigne.

-----

Six o' clock on a Sunday morning, and the librarian sat in her desk chair, reading alone as the building was completely devoid of visitors. And Maria was listening to the radio. Normally, the music playing distracted her from her tasks; lately, things were different, and she no longer found the sound a barrier to her focus. It almost provided a sense of comfort – especially in the winter when, Maria found, the time seemed to pass all the more slowly.

Suddenly, familiar piano chords struck the librarian's ears. Her hands moved from the pages of her book onto her lap, and she found herself staring blankly off into space as if contemplating the sound. The song… she knew it through - every note, every beat, and every word of its lyrics.

_I always needed time on my own_  
_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
_And the bed where you lie_  
_Is made up on your side_

Maria felt a sudden twinge of pain in her heart. The feeling wasn't uncommon to her anymore. The words in the song reminded her so much of him…

_When you walk away_  
_I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

As the chorus began, she felt tears welling up in her eyes, but restrained herself from allowing them to escape. She wouldn't cry. He wouldn't want her to cry.

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it okay_  
_I miss you_

"I miss you," she whispered simultaneously with the last line in the chorus.

_I never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do_  
_Reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left_  
_They lie on the floor_  
_And they smell just like you_  
_I love the things that you do_

She stood as the second verse played, walked around the library, ran her fingers along the books. She found herself stopped at the encyclopedias about the flora of the village. His hands had touched those very pages… the very notion was enough to make her sigh with longing.

_When you walk away_  
_I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

She dropped her hand to her side. This was too much; she was driving herself insane over something she never thought she'd ever care about. Maria walked over to the radio, with the intention to switch it off.

The chorus began for the second time. Her hand fell away from the switch on the radio. She gave in and sang again, her quiet voice filling the deserted library.

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it okay_  
_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_  
_Out here forever_  
_I know we were_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_  
_Yeah_

She sang with all her heart now, caught up in the energy of the music. _I miss you. I love you. Goddess, come back home!_ She pleaded silently, tears spilling from her eyes and down her face as she continued the song.

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it okay_

"I missed you," came a voice in unison with the last line of the song.

She turned at the sound, as if questioning its existence – or rather, the existence of the person who spoke the words.

"Basil…" She moved forward and practically fell into his arms. She'd missed the feeling of having him next to her so much that now she wished never to let go.

He brought a hand up to touch her face and brushed his lips against hers, his warmth vanquishing all of her cold. They danced slowly with the last notes of the song, and as the piano faded out, he whispered in his lover's ear with a voice as soft as his touch.

"I'm home."


End file.
